Masked Bitch
by akane miyuki
Summary: "Apakah aku boleh tetap menjadi seorang pelacur bertopeng..?" / SetoKano / Lemon in the next Chapter / DLDR / Pair lain akan datang selanjutnya / Selamat membaca.


**Masked Bitch**

**Disclaimer:**

**Kagerou Project bukan milik saya melainkan milik JIN, dan kawan kawannya. Saya hanya meminjam beberapa karakternya dan merangkai sebuah cerita dengan karakter karakter tersebut sebagai tokoh dalam cerita tersebut, harap dimaklumi bila ada kesalahan dalam pengetikan atau beberapa kalimat dan tindakan yang OOC dalam cerita. Saya masih belajar untuk menjadi author yang baik dan beriman.**

**Namun karena fic ini mengandung unsur R-18 maka lupakanlah saja kata kata beriman tersebut, pair yang akan saya pakai dalam fic ini adalah SetoKano. Pernah dengar istilah DLDR? Ya, Don't Like Don't Read. Bila anda tidak suka dengan jalan cita atau pair dalam fic ini, silahkan klik tombol silang berwarna merah di kanan atas layar monitor anda.**

**Selamat membaca.**

* * *

Kousuke Seto, seorang dosen baru di Universitas Mekakushi, dia mulai bekerja pada hari ini juga, sebagai dosen baru, tentu saja dirinya masih belum terkenal seperti dosen dosen lainnya yang sudah lama mengajar di universitas itu, dia tahu itu. Dia juga tidak mau terlihat terlalu menonjol dikalangan anak anak muda, dia sadar diri kok.

"Selamat pagi sensei!" sebuah sapaan yang tak diduga pun diluncurkan oleh seorang mahasiswa bernama Shuuya Kano, Seto refleks menoleh dan mendapati pemuda yang lebih pendek darinya itu tengah tersenyum manis sambil membawa sebuah buku mata kuliahnya.

"Selamat pagi—"

"—Kano Shuuya, aku mahasiswa di jurusan ini.. sepertinya sensei akan mengajar dikelasku, salam kenal ya, Sensei.." mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum, Kano menunggu balasan uluran tangan dari guru barunya ini.

"Salam kenal, Kano-kun.." ucap Seto sembari membalas uluran tangan Kano.

"Aku akan masuk kelas duluan ya sensei, sampai bertemu dikelas nanti~" setelah berkata demikian, Kano pun melepas jabatan tangan keduanya dan berjalan santai memasuki kelasnya, Seto tersenyum melihat tingkah mahasiswa tersebut, gumaman kecil terlepas dari mulutnya.

"Mahasiswa yang sopan dan ramah sekali, yosh.. Aku akan bersemangat hari ini." Ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

.

"Ada apa, menelepon malam malam begini, Kazuya?" Seto memegang telepon genggamnya dengan malas malasan setelah dia menutup buku diari-nya, dia tengah beristirahat setelah hari pertamanya bekerja di universitas, dan baru saja dia hendak bersantai, teman lamanya ini menelepon. Ah, betul betul mengganggu sekali.

"_Ada apa denganmu? Kau tidak terdengar seperti sedang bersemangat?"_ suara diseberang membuat kupingnya panas.

"Aku baru saja akan beristirahat setelah hari yang melelahkan ini dan kau tiba tiba saja meneleponku, sebaiknya kau cepat bicara sebelum aku menutup panggilan ini." Ucapnya dingin, suara tawa terdengar di telepon genggam tersebut.

"_Ah, sepertinya kau sedang badmood ya, jadi begini loh.. mala mini kita akan reuni di nightclub dekat rumahku, kau ikut tidak? Sebaiknya jangan tolak undangan ini, Ruki dan yang lain sudah rela datang jauh jauh demi reuni kesini loh~"_ Seto sempat terdiam beberapa saat, rasa kesalnya pun hilang ketika Kazuya mengatakan reuni.

"Aku akan sampai disana 15 menit lagi." Lalu telepon pun ditutup.

* * *

"Ah, itu dia Kousuke!" ujar salah satu temannya ketika melihat Seto yang sudah datang dan menghampiri mereka. "Club ini sudah hampir penuh karena kalian ya, dasar." Seto merutuk dan disambut rangkulan hangat oleh para teman lamanya.

"Jangan begitu, pengunjung disini bukan cuma kami saja kok, selain itu.. kau benar benar sudah berubah ya! Ada apa dengan jepit kuning dirambutmu itu?" Seto menyentuh jepit kuning yang dimaksud temannya itu dan menjawabnya.

"Aku selalu memakainya saat berpergian, aneh kah?" tanyanya kembali.

"Tidak tidak, sangat cocok untukmu! Hahaha, ngomong ngomong.. Shouhei akan menikah bulan depan loh!" tatapan Seto terarah ke orang yang dikenal sebagai Shouhei. "Wah, selamat ya!" Shouhei tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Jadi, kenapa kita berkumpul di nightclub ini?" Tanya Seto, Kazuya tersenyum simpul.

"Tidak apa bukan? Kita kan sudah dewasa, bukan bocah berumur 17 tahun lagi! Hahaha~ memangnya umurmu masih muda?" Tanya Kazuya, Seto membalasnya dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aku akan berumur 28 tahun bulan ini kau tahu." Ujarnya kesal, disambut dengan tawa teman temannya yang lain.

"Ah, lihat itu.. penari strip tease itu hebat ya! Tubuhnya lentur sekali!" Ruki memperhatikan panggung strip tease dengan kagum, memperhatikan penari yang sedang menari memutari tiang sambil melakukan lip-sing lagu barat. Seto tidak memperhatikannya terlalu seksama.

"Tapi dia itu laki laki kan? Manis sekali ya.. coba saja kalau aku gay, pasti dia sudah jadi tipe-ku." Shouhei menimpali, Seto menepuk bahu kawannya. "Jangan, nanti kau batal menikah." Kazuya tertawa.

"Tapi anak itu masih terlihat muda ya, kira kira berapa umurnya? Hey Kousuke, kau tahu tidak berapa umur anak itu?" Tanya Ruki antusias. Seto mengerlingkan tatapan malas.

"Jangan tanya padaku, pernah bertemu saja tidak—" setelah Seto perhatikan lagi, anak itu mirip seseorang yang pernah menyapanya. Seto mempertajam tatapannya dan mencoba mengingat ingat anak itu.

"—pernah.." ah, satu nama pun muncul dalam benaknya. Kano Shuuya.

"M-maaf, aku harus pergi ke toilet." Seto beranjak serta pamit kepada teman temannya, lalu dengan cepat dia pergi kearah belakang panggung. Terlihatlah dua orang pria bertubuh kekar yang menjaga backstage.

"Mau apa kau?" tanya salah satunya, Seto dengan mantap bertanya.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan pemilik nightclub ini. Dimana dia?" pertanyaan Seto dibalas dengan kata kata usiran. "Kau tidak memiliki izin untuk bertemu dengannya, pergilah—" satu tepukan pelan pun mendarat di bahu laki laki kekar yang sedang mengusirnya itu.

"Aku pemilik nightclub ini, ada apa gerangan kau bersikeras untuk menemuiku?" tatapan Seto menajam, sang pemilik nightclub pun menyuruh kedua bodyguard-nya itu untuk kembali berjaga sedangkan Seto dan dia akan bicara.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Mempekerjakan seorang mahasiswa ditempat seperti ini?!" Seto langsung bicara to-the-point tanpa basa basi, membuat pria itu terlihat kebingungan.

"Ah, sebelumnya perkenalkan.. namaku Kenjirou Tateyama.. tenangkan dirimu dulu tuan, kita bicara baik baik.. dan nama tuan adalah..?"

Setelah Seto mencoba untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, dia pun menjawab. "Kousuke Seto." Pria bernama Kenjirou itu pun menjawab pertanyaan Seto yang sebelumnya. "Kalau yang anda maksud Shuuya.. dia bekerja atas kemauannya sendiri." Seto terlihat tidak senang dan kembali bertanya.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tidak dapat menahan ke-kepo-an nya, dia bertanya kembali.

"Akan kujelaskan dari awal.." Kenjirou pun mengajak Seto untuk pergi ke sebuah ruangan dimana mereka bias bicara dengan tenang karena music diluar sangatlah kencang, Kenjirou mempersilahkan Seto untuk duduk di sebuah sofa dan Kenjirou pun duduk di sofa yang ada di hadapan Seto.

"Sebelumnya anda harus tahu kalau Shuuya lahir di keluarga yang rusak, dan saat dia berumur 15 tahun, orangtuanya mengalami kecelakaan dan meninggal dunia, aku adalah teman dekat ibunya dan aku pun mengangkat dia sebagai anak angkatku. Nightclub ini sudah berdiri sejak aku masih menjadi anak SMA, jadi ini adalah warisan dari ayahku yang sudah meninggal.. dan Shuuya berkata bahwa dia ingin bekerja disini untuk membayar semua jasa jasaku karena telah membiayai uang sekolahnya, merawatnya dan memperbolehkannya tinggal bersama selama bertahun tahun." Jelas Kenjirou.

"Lalu kenapa kau memperbolehkannya?" tanya Seto kembali, sepertinya dia tak puas dengan jawaban Kenjirou tentang masa lalu Kano. "Aku tidak memiliki pilihan lain kau tahu, dia sudah kuanggap seperti anakku sendiri. Ah, tentu saja aku bukan seorang gay.. aku tidak pernah jatuh hati pada anak angkatku ini.. aku memiliki seorang istri dan seorang anak perempuan.. jadi kau tak perlu khawatir akan keberadaanku."

"Aku ingin bicara dengan Kano-kun." Tukas Seto, Kenjirou dapat memahaminya dan mempersilahkan Seto untuk menunggu diruangan ini sementara Kenjirou akan memanggil Kano.

* * *

Setelah selesai menari diatas panggung, Kano kembali menuju backstage sambil menenteng celana panjang dan kemeja putihnya yang sempat dia lepas untuk acara strip tease tadi. Kenjirou mendatangi Kano dengan ekspresi senang.

"Kerja bagus, Shuuya." Ujar Kenjirou sembari menepuk kepala Kano dengan pelan, Kano tersenyum manis seperti biasanya, ekspresi jahilnya masih belum berubah dan Kenjirou gemas akan hal itu.

"Ada kerusuhan selama kau tampil tadi?" Kano menggeleng lemah sembari memakai pakaian yang lebih simpel daripada yang tadi, sekali lagi senyuman simpul terukir diwajah Kenjirou, kemudian dia merangkul Kano dan membisikkannya sesuatu.

"Ada apa, tou-chan?" tanya Kano penasaran, Kenjirou hanya menyengir jahil.

"Hei, temuilah seseorang di ruang tamu.. dia 'memesan'mu malam ini." Kenjirou melepaskan rangkulannya setelah membisikkan kata kata tersebut. Wajah Kano memerah sedikit.

"Baiklah."

**TO BE CONTINUED /?**

* * *

**A/N: sebenarnya butuh kekuatan besar buat ngetik fic ini.. gue agak agak ga **_**sreg **_**sama Judul fic ini—**

**Gimanaaa gitu, kesannya kok kayanya Kano nakal banget.. (padahal emang nakal kan aslinya)**

**Yah, gue bingung. Lanjut atau gak lanjut? Semua tergantung dukungan kalian di kolom review nantinya~**

**Sooo, akhir kata.. maaf kalau ada kata kata yang kurang tepat dan berkenan.. terus itu nama temen temennya si Seto gue ambil dari nama OC gue.**

**Annnddd.. maaf kalo di chapter ini dikit banget ketikannya.. factor udah malem dan ngantuk disaat saat pembuatannya..**

**Jadii.. **

**Mind to leave a review?**


End file.
